


Spirit

by ceruleanshark



Series: Dark Lords of Arda [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Freaky Ainu soul binding shit, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Mairon pledges himself to Melkor, leaving Aulë's service for good.





	Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modsenga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modsenga/gifts).



> Inspired by my friend Senga, a shameless instigator.

Mairon walked slowly up the stone steps, red trim of his robe contrasting sharply with the dark rock. His fists were clenched at his sides and his chin was held high, golden eyes flashing in the gloom.

“My lord?” He called, peering around a gray column. Melkor stood tall in the courtyard. He turned slowly to face Mairon, dark hair stirred by the breeze across the clifftop.

Melkor had built this place as a courting-gifts, a forge for Mairon to work unsupervised. The courtyard was where they met at every opportunity, a place where their love didn't have to be a secret. And tonight, it would be the place where Mairon left Aulë for good.

“You are here, Mairon.” Melkor's voice was low and powerful. Mairon nodded and hurried down the steps, narrowly avoiding tripping over his long ceremonial robe. "We are to be joined, as we pledged."

“Yes." Mairon affirmed. "I am ready to leaveAulë's service.” He spoke confidently, as though reaffirming it to himself, chin held high. He ignored his pounding heartbeat and flushed face and returned Melkor's smile. “If you should have me, my love, I would be glad to work at your side.”

“I would be honored.” Melkor said smoothly. Mairon stopped before he reached the circular mosaic Melkor stood on, hesitating just beyond his reach.

“How does this work?” He asked, trying not to let his anxiety show. Maiar leaving their Vala was unheard of. If anyone could find a way, it would be Melkor, but that did nothing to decrease his worries.

“Step forward.” Melkor answered, holding out one hand. Mairon carefully took it, the Vala’s skin ice cold compared to his own. He stepped onto the circle with Melkor, waiting with bated breath.

“Sing. You know which song, precious.” Melkor's gaze was hypnotic, easily holding Mairon's full attention. He took Mairon's other hand and stood close to him, the top of Mairon's head barely reaching his chin.

Mairon was suddenly very aware of his own heartbeat, and how short he was compared to Melkor. “Sing?” He asked uncertainly. He chuckled and nodded. “Just start singing. You will know what to do. Let your fëa lead.”

He began to hum, the tune hardly louder than a whisper but still cutting through the silence of the mountaintop. Melkor shivered slightly as the tune became more and more defined, until Mairon was truly singing. His words hit the chords of Melkor's very being, Melkor's own personal song.

Melkor began to sing in turn, Mairon's song coming as naturally as breathing. The Vala took Mairon's free hand in his as their songs mingled. Aule’s influences began to steadily drain from Mairon's song as Melkor's took its place.

Golden-amber light circled around their bodies, twining almost lovingly over their joined hands and illuminating the the columned yard. It almost matched Mairon's eyes in both color and brightness.

Mairon's tune remained the same at the core, but the hints of rebellion from Aulë were replaced by Melkor's raw chaos. He could feel Aulë's power draining from him, flowing from his very being and dissipating to nothing. Another power was there now, far greater and more mysterious. Where Aulë's presence had once smothered his fëa, Melkor's spirit now seemed to intertwine with his. They were perfectly united.

Mairon found himself moving closer to Melkor without meaning to, the light reflecting off the metal clasps of their cloaks. Melkor stepped closer and held Mairon's gaze easily as their song rose and swelled with power. They were singing something new, not fully Mairon or Melkor but both of them at once.

Something burst to life above the pair, the colors of the aurora streaming through the night sky like many colorful ribbons. They danced and twisted, burning with ice-cold fire--another courting-gift for Mairon, and a borderline mockery towards Varda.

And then, as quickly as the crescendo of their merged song had come, it faded. Silence cloaked the clifftop. Before the light could fade, Mairon and Melkor's lips met in a passionate kiss.

Mairon pried one hand from Melkor's grip and gently grasped at the front of his robes, as though Melkor was the only thing anchoring him to Arda. The light faded, leaving the Ainur in the starlit courtyard with colors dancing overhead.

As they slowly broke apart, Mairon's body began to glow softly, a fiery light spreading through the courtyard. Melkor smiled, the glow throwing his face into sharp contrast.

“I love you, my lord.” Mairon whispered, hand tightening a little on his robe. Melkor pressed their foreheads together and idly played with a strand of red hair. “I love you too, little flame. My precious.”

He glowed brighter at the words, the light flickering and dancing across the columns and mosaics of the forge.

“We are bound in body and soul now.” Melkor rumbled, the power in his voice making Mairon shiver slightly. 

“What next?” Mairon asked, resting his head on Melkor's shoulder. Melkor's fëa shone with excitement. "We will go to my fortress, where we can be away from any rule but our own. We shall live by our own word.” He promised softly, Mairon's eyes widening.

“After all this time?” Mairon had known it was coming, but it still felt so unreal, excitement and giddiness making him shine even brighter. Melkor nodded. “You will rule by my side.” He kissed his forehead softly.

“And what of the forge?” Mairon cast a glance around at the stone building. “I have fond memories here.” He explained further, trying not to let his eyes stray to the side door leading to the parlor where he and Melkor had spent so much time. Melkor frowned slightly. “That had crossed my mind. We can try to come back here on occasion, if it pleases you. But you will have new forges to work at, and we will no longer be welcome here.” He said, seeming to sober up from the excitement of running away together.

“There were always risks that came with bonding with me.” Melkor's voice carried with it a weighty guilt. He looked away. "I do not wish to rip you away from what you have here."

Mairon laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Do you forget what I said before? I will forsake the others and face all their scorn if it means I can live by your side. There is nothing more for me in Almaren. My future is with you."

“I have pledged myself to you. I am yours and you are mine.” Mairon confirmed, pressing closer to his lord. Melkor smiled almost shyly, eyes gleaming with contentment. “As long as we have each other, we have a home.” He said, holding his Maia closer still.

Whatever the path ahead of him held, Mairon was ready to face it with Melkor by his side. From the day he had met the Vala, it had been too late for him. This was to be his fate, his song intertwined with that of the mightiest Vala.

Mairon was perfectly happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was good! Reviews always help


End file.
